


云霄飞车30题（AN）

by Tiyalowell



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 但是好歹开头了, 没写完, 谁不喜欢小野猫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyalowell/pseuds/Tiyalowell
Summary: 咕咕的30题no.3，咕了，以后闲了再说。
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 2





	云霄飞车30题（AN）

猫是一种有趣的生物。

大到狮子猎豹，小至家猫，猫科动物拥有光泽的毛皮与美丽的眼睛，且大多性格乖僻又身手敏捷，是天生的捕猎者——

当然，想要驯服它们也不是什么难事。

红发的男人这样想着，将手中的百科全书随手丢开，视线转向了房间的另一侧。

宽敞明亮的落地窗之前趴卧着一个人。

夕阳透过玻璃射入房间落在了那人的身上。被温暖的光线所包裹，原本一动不动的人缓慢地撑着地面支起身子。他似乎是打了个呵欠，双臂举过头顶伸起了懒腰，上半身随着动作弯起优美的弧度，在大理石地板上留下过分纤长的影子。

钟表的分针准确指向了十二，沉闷的钟声在房间内响彻，坐在地板上的人被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，猛的转身，恰好与一旁坐在椅子上的男人视线相交。

男人认得这张脸。

与路西斯王国唯一的王子殿下的容貌如出一辙。

不、准确的说并不完全一样。

……毕竟那位王子殿下的头顶没有尖尖的耳朵，身后也不会伸出毛绒绒的尾巴。

亚汀·伊祖尼亚面无表情的盯着面前的青年。今天他没什么事做，早晨出门在花园转了一圈，路过魔导兵工厂随手拆了点零件名曰检修，午休之后打发了那群无聊的臭老头，绕点远路赶在天黑之前回到了住所——

然后推开门就看到一坨黑乎乎的东西窝在地板上舒舒服服的睡午觉。

直到现在。

所以说这到底是什么呢？……幻觉？还是噩梦？

亚汀正托腮思考着，而长着猫耳朵猫尾巴有着诺克提斯面孔的家伙——姑且称呼他为诺克提斯吧，诺克提斯对面前的男人似乎表现出了极大的兴趣，他的尾巴微微晃动着，踮起脚一步一步向着桌子的方向走来。

而亚汀看着那个愈发靠近的身影也总算是搞明白了几件事，第一，他并不是王子，第二，他没什么危险性，第三……

男人突然伸出手，宽大的手掌落在青年的头顶随意揉了几下，青年并未躲开，反而微微仰起头，露出了心满意足的神情。

百科全书可不是白看的。

亚汀放开诺克提斯的头发将手心朝上放在面前。对方见状抖了抖耳朵，浅色的猫瞳放大些许，他弓着身子观望了一阵，终于在男人颇有耐心的注视下低下脑袋蹭上了那只没有温度的大手——下一秒男人突然用力捏住了青年的下颚，对方显然被这突然的动作惊到却并未试图逃脱，他只是眨眨眼睛，伸手握住了男人的手腕。

“………喵呜。”

黑发青年察觉到施加在下巴上的力道突然消失，取而代之的是后颈传来的拉力。男人用力拉扯着他的外套将他提起来塞进自己怀里，诺克提斯不明所以，仰起头，看见了亚汀不断上扬的嘴角。

——嗯，破例陪你玩玩好了。

毕竟我今天很闲。

男人看上去心情颇好，转身把青年丢在了床上。

——————————


End file.
